Purple Dragon knight
|used-by = Fighters, paladins, and warlords affiliated with Cormyr }} Purple Dragon knights were the officers and warrior elite of the Cormyrian army, the bulk of which was known as the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons and the knights within distinguished themselves with courage and honor several times in the past and being awarded knighthood within the Purple Dragons was a great honor for anyone from the Forest Country. On the battlefield they worked with the War Wizards in order to overcome the enemy. The knights' name came from Thauglor, an ancient black dragon who once dominated the area encompassed by the present kingdom. As Thauglor matured, his scales faded from ebony to violet . Culture As knights of the crown, members of the Purple Dragons put their honor before anything else and would not bend it for any purpose and the order had high ethical standards for all its initiates. As such, Purple Dragon knights were servants of law and of good, though not always of both. But regardless of a Purple Dragon's individual feelings all were expected to do what was best for Cormyr and to serve justice, giving no rest to evil nor corruption. In return for this devotion Purple Dragon knights were well rewarded and the training of the Purple Dragon knights was as legendary as their discipline. Purple Dragon knights were excellent soldiers by any measure, with intense martial prowess that exceeded most enemies they were likely to face. But more important than their own physical strength was their ability to command and Purple Dragon knights were not only the best soldiers in Cormyr's service but its most impressive leaders as well and leadership capability was a major aspect of the training a knight receives. Abilities Purple Dragon knight training allowed members of the order to gain several special abilities that served them well in combat. New initiates into the order learned quickly how to make the best of a bad situation, pulling themselves together when bloodied and bruised so they could strike their foe once more. Purple dragons learned to rally their spirits and push onwards, even when things seemed at their worst. This aura of confidence inspired others to do the same, giving them further resilience against all the ills that might befall them in battle. Purple Dragon knights gained access to several useful exploits, many of which centered on their role as the commanders of their fellow soldiers. Rallying cry , sometimes called final stand, allowed purple dragon knights to inspire their troops, giving them a potent edge in battle. Similarly, for Cormyr! was a resounding war cry shouted by many of the order which had the reverse effect, striking fear into the enemies of Cormyr. Rallying attack was a more purely offensive power, though still with a leadership aspect, for with each use of the exploit the spirits of the Purple Dragon's allies were roused. Many Purple Dragon knights also swore an oath, once per day, to destroy a single enemy in battle. This oath gave confidence and strength of resolve to the knight and so long as they were engaged in combat with that opponent, their morale remained strong and they were more potent in battle. Notable Purple Dragon knights * Alusair Obarskyr * Brace Skatterhawk * Sir Isteval * Sthavar Appendix Gallery PurpleDragonKnight.jpg PurpleDragonKnight2.jpg purple dragon knight 4e.jpg References Category:Paragon paths Category:Prestige classes Category:Cormyr-themed prestige classes